Jealousy
by Stellar Eclipse
Summary: Are you implying that we should take advantage of this relatively isolated and mostly unoccupied barn? CLC for the kink meme.


_Another from the Strifehart Kink Meme. This one asked for Cloud and Leon taking a romp in the chocobo stables, bonus points if it can be kept within canon and double bonus points if a chocobo adopts Cloud and tries to protect him from Leon's advances. I got inspired and started writing immediately after the prompt was posted. Didn't go to bed until three am, but sleep is for the weak anyway, right?_

_...Right? D:_

_Disclaimer: dood, _fan_fiction. Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, and the characters and universes therein are the property of Disney and Square Enix. I receive no remuneration for this work; it is a parody and as such utilizes the Fair Use clause of the Copyright Act._

"Never thought I'd see one of these guys again," Leon muses as they enter the newly-erected chocobo stable. It's still mostly empty, but off in the far corner, directly next to the nook that serves as a loose straw depository, a large mountain chocobo stands in a pen, weaving back and forth and warbling a greeting upon catching sight of them.

"Yeah," Cloud agrees, smiling fondly in the bird's direction as they make their way towards that darker corner. "Used to breed them back home," he adds, pausing in front of the occupied pen and petting the bird's neck, raking his fingers lightly through the vibrant green feathers.

The chocobo warks happily and nibbles on his hair, tilting her head and tugging lightly up the length of one of the spikes as if she were preening one of her own feathers, and Cloud chuckles softly and scratches the underside of her beak, allowing her affections. He's always had a way with the birds, and somehow, with this one's unexpected appearance, Hollow Bastion is starting to feel a lot more like home.

Leon watches them for a moment, and when the bird eventually takes her leave to drink some water from her bucket, he comes up behind Cloud and slides his arms around his waist.

"Didn't know you were so good with animals," he murmurs into his hair.

"Hm. There's a lot you don't know about me," Cloud says softly, teasingly. He pulls one of Leon's hands up to his lips and kisses the inside of his fingers, and then takes two of them into his mouth to suck on them meaningfully.

Leon purrs deep in his throat, kissing just below his ear and rubbing his fingertips gently against his lover's tongue before withdrawing them and turning him around. "Show me..."

Cloud smirks and slides his hands up Leon's back, up underneath his jacket to feel the warmth of his back through his thin white shirt. "Are you implying that we should take advantage of this relatively isolated and—" He glances briefly over his shoulder. "—mostly unoccupied barn?"

"I might be," Leon murmurs, dipping his head to claim his lips in a slow kiss.

Cloud hums in approval, sliding his hands back down to tug the hem of Leon's shirt up out of his pants just as Leon shrugs off his jacket. It lands on the nearby pile of straw, followed by the shirt, and within seconds Cloud finds himself on his back on top of the discarded clothing, knees bent and legs spread with Leon kneeling between them.

Their kisses and touches quickly become more aggressive and needy, and the moment Leon tears his mouth away and fists a hand in Cloud's hair to bare his throat to his roaming lips and tongue, the chocobo warks loudly in disapproval. It startles them both, and Cloud gasps in surprise, having been thoroughly immersed in the feel of Leon's mouth and hands on him and the feel of his lover's hot skin beneath his own hands. He glances over just in time to see the giant bird bob her head and begin to pace back and forth in a territorial display.

Leon growls and tosses a handful of straw at her. "Knock it off," he mutters.

Cloud snorts, one corner of his mouth turning up in amusement. "I think she's jealous."

He draws Leon's attention back to him with a slow slide of his palms down his bare torso, slipping them into his tight leather pants to grab his ass and force him to grind their pelvises together. The distraction proves incredibly effective for a moment, netting him two more deep, intoxicating kisses before the attempted seduction is foiled yet again by the chocobo wedging her big head between two of the slats in the side of the stall and stretching out her neck to nip sharply at Leon's leg.

"Hey!" Leon snaps, jerking back onto his knees. He clamps his hands around her beak and holds it shut before she can figure out how to get her head back through the slats, and he narrows his eyes and levels a dark glare at her. "He was mine first," he says warningly. "Back off."

Cloud raises an eyebrow and grins helplessly, settling more comfortably into the straw and folding his hands over his stomach. He's enjoying this possessive little display, even though it's being demonstrated against a rather ridiculous adversary.

"Just offer her some greens from the storage bin," he suggests, lifting his hands to unzip his sweater. He parts the metal teeth slowly, watching Leon break away from the staring contest to watch him do it, and smirks at the way Leon is so reluctant to tear his gaze away from the skin he's baring to him, and even more reluctant to release the chocobo and rise and do as he suggests.

"She won't bother us for a while," Cloud reassures him.

"She'd better not."


End file.
